Fate is a Fickle Thing
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: Hermione loves two men and finally both are with her. Slight OOC and a bit canon. This is a threesome (Sirius/Hermione/Remus) lemon fic- Rated M for a reason. You have been warned!


**So, I know I've been lacking in the 'Finish that damned story' department, but I don't think a lot of you will mind once you've read this. Yes, I'm being cocky (no pun intended), and yes, I honestly think you'd like this. Please, let me know how you thought of it!**

**Need to know info- there is an established relationship here. It will be explained more in the story.**

**Warning: Threesome alert! If you don't like it, you can head back muttering about the harshness of it all. This is Rated M for a reason, people, so don't be offended by what you read when you read it.**

_SBHGRL_

"Now Sirius, if you ever let go of my headboard, I will be forced to stop and put on the cockring. Do you understand?" Hermione stood by the bed, gazing down at Sirius with a glint in her eye. She almost _wanted_ him to let go.

"Yes, Hermione," Sirius replied back subserviently.

Hermione nodded. "If you don't follow these rules, I'll punish you."

"Yes, Hermione," he said again.

"Good," Hermione smirked, "I also have a surprise for you." Turning her head, she called, "Come on out!"

Sirius tilted his head as far as it would go and just barely saw movement out of the corner of his eye. His breath caught as out of the shadows stalked none other than Remus Lupin.

"'ullo, 'Mione." Remus murmured deeply. Sirius moaned and Hermione's head snapped towards him.

"You only have yourself to blame, Sirius. After all, you were the one to give me the idea." Hermione smirked again.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually go about doing it!"

"I'm glad you decided to be with us," Hermione said, completely ignoring Sirius as she twisted back around to look at Remus, "Did you get the stuff from the kitchen?"

Remus simply nodded and Hermione walked up to him. "Sirius, what should dear Remus get as a reward for being such a good boy?"

Sirius saw Remus' eyes flash amber before returning to normal. "I think he should have the pleasure of having his shirt removed," he answered her with a flash of a grin towards Remus.

"An excellent suggestion!"

Remus' adam's-apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Sirius shifted, his right hand letting go of the headboard in an attempt to look on with a better view. Alarms suddenly rang out loudly in the room and Remus, as well as Sirius, winced at the sound.

Hermione's only reaction was a flick of her wand, simultaneously shutting off the alarms and tying Sirius' hands up onto the headboard with some silk ties in one of his drawers.

"Thank you," Remus said gratefully. Glancing at Sirius, Remus groaned softly, so softly that only Hermione heard. She chuckled as she too glanced at Sirius. His hands were tied tightly enough to hold him, stretching his arms and stomach and showing just how fit he was.

Suddenly grinning wickedly, Hermione flicked her wand again and yet another tie flew out of the drawer and tied itself around Sirius' eyes.

"Sirius, dear, this is your first warning." Hermione lectured, "As punishment, you are not allowed to see me give Remus his reward. You must deal with sound only."

Remus' gaze lifted to see Sirius gulp almost comically before replying as sweetly as he could, "Yes, Hermione."

Hermione shifted up to her tiptoes and brushed her lips against the column of Remus' throat. "Such a good boy, Remus." She whispered huskily.

Remus' head dropped down to rest on her shoulder as she continued kissing a path down his throat. Pausing at his shirt, Remus felt small hands gently tug at the top-most button. Popping it free, Hermione continued down.

This continued until the third button, where Hermione was able to reach his nipple. Running her tongue around it first, she took it in her mouth and sucked in softly. Remus moaned loudly and Sirius echoed him. She sucked slightly harder, drawing out his moan, and then suddenly nipped him enough to mark.

"Oh, god, Hermione," he breathed into her ear, his voice an octave lower than usual. Hermione could feel his hands reach up to tangle into her hair and she smiled slightly as trills of delight ran through her.

Giving one more nip, Hermione continued down Remus' chest, stopping every third button to kiss, nip, and suck at his flesh. Soon his shirt was completely unbuttoned and Hermione leaned up once more and brushed off the shirt from his broad shoulders.

Glancing up with mischief in her eyes, Hermione ran her hand lightly down his chest to his pants were an evident bulge was located, squeezed softly, and released him. Remus' hands clenched as he fought not to grab her and pull her in for a deep kiss, one that would leave her breathless.

Hermione slipped onto the bed and straddled Sirius as she waited for Remus to reign in his desire. She could feel his heart pounding a quick staccato, his breath coming out in sharp, quick pants. Leaning down so that her hair tickled his uncovered flesh, she whispered, "Sirius, will you be a good boy now?"

She could feel him nod and chuckled quietly at his loss for words. Truly, it was so rare that whoever caused it should deserve a medal. Slipping off the tie from around his eyes, Sirius blinked up at her as he readjusted his sight. She could hear Remus step towards the bed and felt it dip down as he crawled up to where Sirius' head lay on the pillows.

She had to admit that she loved Sirius' bed- it was perfect for this type of exercise; how the king sized bed had gotten into a room this size was beyond her, but she shrugged it off as undetectable extension charms.

"What do you say, Remus? Care to give Sirius a bit of a reward yourself?" Hermione asked him without looking.

"Yes, Hermione. I would love to give Sirius a reward." He responded, his voice almost pleading as he said it.

Sliding from Sirius' chest, she waved her hand in a beckoning manner.

Remus lifted his hand and ran it down Sirius' cheek, caressing it even as it showed who was in power. Hermione knew that normally it was Sirius who had been in power, but if she had to guess, Remus was enjoying his sudden domination about as much as she was.

Dropping his head, Remus' nose gently set on a path down Sirius' neck, nuzzling every so often as Remus scented him. His gaze lifted swiftly and both Sirius and Hermione saw that Moony had come out.

"You smell like the woman." Moony whispered softly, confusion filling the accusation as his eyes flicked between the two. Realization dawned then and he said, "Oh, we are all mates. But then, why haven't I marked her yet?" He asked as he studied where her neck and shoulder meet.

Hermione sighed. "Remus isn't my mate yet."

"Why ever not?"

"He didn't want to come between us." Hermione's hand waved between Sirius and herself before continuing, "Why, I don't understand. I am more than happy to have two lovers."

Moony chuckled and nodded his consent before fading back into Remus, who returned with a blink.

Sirius chucked suddenly and both Remus and Hermione looked at him, unsure as to why _he_ was chuckling now.

"What?" Remus asked finally.

"Even Moony thinks you should be with us, Remus." Sirius answered back, gazing at him and then at Hermione with passion filling every crevice inside his stormy blue-flecked grey eyes. Hermione's breath caught and Remus placed his hands on Sirius' chest, running his nails down and causing small red marks to form.

Sirius groaned, hips bucking slightly. "Please," he begged.

Hermione looked up to Remus. "I don't know…" she paused, "What do you say, Remus?"

Remus chuckled slightly, "I think we should let him suffer a bit more. I mean, I don't know about you, but I love this new-found power."

Hermione nodded and reached around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. Remus' arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers just barely brushing along Sirius' left leg, teasing him with his touch even as they teased each other with their kiss.

Sirius groaned. "What did I do to deserve this torture?" He wondered quietly to himself, causing Hermione and Remus to break off laughing.

"Oh, honey, it wasn't something you did. It was something your imagination did. Really, you only have it to blame." Hermione said lightly as she walked her fingers up his thigh and by-passed his member.

"Remind me never to let you guys in on my traitorous imagination then, yeah?"

Remus settled down on Sirius' left, his mouth coming down to brush against Sirius' skin over and over again in promise of what was to come. Hermione watched, loving how they acted with each other and with her. She was amazed that all this came from a shoddy day coupled with drunken honesty.

_Hermione stumbled into the wall, muttering to herself about stupid co-workers and ministry officials, a bottle of Sirius' finest fire whiskey in one hand and the stair rail in the other- not that it was doing any good to her, the traitorous, stupid thing._

_It was midnight, and she was sure that no one but Sirius and Remus were here. At least, she thought so. She paused at the second story landing, trying to remember if Harry said that he was going to Ginny's during dinner that night. Shrugging, she decided that if he was here, it would be one more person she might accidentally wake up._

_Beginning her journey once more, she giggled as she started to call her co-workers names. 'Percy the Wussy,' she thought, 'Shacklebolt the Twitchy.' She paused again to catch her breath. Then, suddenly she remembered something Ron had said when they were in fourth year and couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out._

_"Umbridge the Umbitch!" She nearly yelled as she laughed loudly._

_A door slammed open, startling her, and she hastily covered her mouth with the hand not holding the precious whiskey. It was one thing to drink the potent liquor, it was another to waste it by spilling it on the floor._

_She tried to hide in the shadows as footsteps slowly descended from one of the upper floors. She couldn't tell if it was Sirius, whose rooms were at the very top, or if it was Remus, whose rooms were just below Sirius._

_Panting through her hand she bemoaned her fate. 'Why does my floor have to be so high up?'_

_"Hello?" A voice called out. She realized she must be really, stupendously drunk if she couldn't even tell who it was with something so obvious as their voice. She knew the difference between Sirius' and Remus' voice- boy did she know. After all, it wasn't like she didn't listen and sigh at their wonderfully erotic voices every time they said something. She snorted; at least she didn't lose her sarcasm when she got drunk as a skunk._

_She really tried to hold in her laughter, but it was too much. It just burst out of her; "Ha! Drunk as a skunk," she clutched her sides as she tried to reign in her deep bellied laughter while also trying to keep her hand steady so as not to spill the liquor._

_"Hermione? Is that you," the voice asked again, hesitantly this time. It wasn't everyday one witnessed a drunk Hermione stumbling about late at night._

_Wiping her eyes, she lifted them to see who was talking- she still didn't know who it was, after all- and saw that it was Sirius._

_"Oh, hi lovely!" She said brightly. "Fine whiskey you have, you know."_

_"Yes, I know. Why have you decided now is the time to test if I was telling the truth?" he questioned, still not understanding why Hermione was unsuccessfully returning to her rooms quietly in the first place._

_"Well, you see, after that stupid woman came in shouting in my face ten minutes into my shift, I knew it would be a bad day. Didn't know how bad until the elf came in screaming about a tree in a wizard's garden that kidnapped his friend, a centaur came in complaining about the lack of education regarding star constellations- guess he had to punish one too many wizards and witches before he had enough of it- and a broom maker who assumed I worked for the sports department and proceeded to explain why this broom was the 'next best thing'," she added quotations marks and nearly dropped the bottle in the process._

_"That must have been terrible," Sirius tried to console her._

_"And that isn't even the worst of it!" Hermione shouted, waving her arms around in a pin wheel motion to keep her balance. "I even had Percy follow me around- on my lunch break no less!- telling me that he was the 'logical choice' for being my boyfriend."_

_"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Sirius tried again._

_Hermione huffed in annoyance. "It continued on with stupid folk coming in with issues that either didn't relate to my work or were easy enough to fix for the rest of the day too." She sniffed._

_"Hermione, do you want to talk to Remus about this? I'm sure he would be happy to help you just as much as I am and he would help more than I currently am." He added the last part more to himself than to her, but she heard anyways._

_"Oh, really, Sirius, you know I love you both!" She gushed, leaping on him and snaking her arms around his neck, fire whiskey sloshing around in the bottle and spilling slightly onto his shirt._

_"Yes, dear, I know." Sighing, he bent his knees and wrapped his arms around the small of her back and the bend at her knees and lifted her up, bridal style._

_"Oh, Sirius, you player!" She teased him, taking a deep gulp of fire whiskey and swinging it back and forth while he carried her up to the second highest floor._

_He didn't even have to knock because as soon as he stood in front of the door, Remus opened it and blinked in shock. "Sirius…" He began even as he beckoned them inside._

_"It wasn't me," he defended himself._

_"Oh, he is right, Remus." She gasped suddenly, "Remus, I just love your eyes. Did you know that?"_

_"Turns out she had a most terrible…"_

_"Terrible!" Hermione interrupted._

_"Yes, _terrible_ day at work and needed to console herself." Sirius explained as he carried her inside Remus' room._

_"Love, I'm sorry about that." Remus murmured heartedly. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Oh, I've already done that," she explained, tilting her head in Sirius' direction. Remus looked at him expectantly._

_"Apparently either people don't know how to read since they thought she worked in a different department, or they didn't understand how to do anything and came to her asking for help."_

_"An elf didn't know how to get his best mate out of a tree, for god's sake!" She nearly screamed in frustration._

_"I can see how that would annoy anyone, then." Remus said in sympathy._

_"I'm glad you are here though, you guys," Hermione sighed softly, "Really, you guys are the greatest!"_

_"We know," they both answered at the same time._

_"I love you both two, did you know that?" She paused, as if to hear their answer, then decided it wasn't worth it, and continued, "Not like I love Harry, no, no, no. I love you as in a lover's love."_

_Neither Sirius nor Remus knew what to say. She was drunk after all, and they both knew that people said strange things when they were drunk._

_"Honey, why don't you go to sleep. We'll stay with you, if you'd like." Remus murmured soothingly._

_"Remus, I didn't know you were into that." She said coyly._

_"Hermione, it is strictly PG, trust me sweetheart, okay?" Sirius began brushing her hair away from her face as Remus transfigured her clothes to more comfortable pajamas._

_She sighed deeply and, lowering her eyes, nodded. "Okay," she replied softly._

_Sirius shifted her to the center of the queen sized bed and both men crawled up to her, one on either side. Sirius continued to brush away her hair as Remus began to hum quietly._

_After a few moments passed, Hermione asked sleepily, "What is that song you're singing, Remus?"_

_"It is a song my mother would sing to me. Whenever I was upset, she would sing it and I would feel better. I figured if it worked for me, it might work for you."_

_"Well, it's working." She grumbled good-heartedly._

_Both men chuckled and watched as she fell into Morpheus' arms. They stayed like that until the sun peaked from the skyline and painted the sky with watercolor pinks and neon oranges._

_The next morning Hermione woke with both men wrapped around her. Her heart sped up even as it dropped- not something she would have thought could happen- and wondered what happened last night and when she had gotten here. This didn't last long though as soon her stomach gurgled and she shot up, desperately trying to untangle herself and reach the bathroom before it was too late and she did something she would never be able to live down._

_Luck was on her side and she was free, sprinting to the door as soon as her feet touched the floor. She just barely got the toilet seat open before she retched._

_A set of hands began to calmly rub small circles around her back as another settled a cool towel on her neck and lifted her hair from her face as she continued paying for her actions from the previous night._

_It was a while before she was able to lean back, panting as she fought to keep at least her stomach where it belonged and not in the toilet with all the other stuff._

_"There now," She heard a soft comment and turned slightly to her left, where Remus sat. "Feeling a bit better now?"_

_She merely nodded slightly, grimacing at the taste of her mouth. She could hear Sirius chuckle knowingly and heard him fill a glass with cool water. "Drink," he ordered kindly._

_She thankfully grabbed the glass and drank slowly, knowing that if she drank too fast, she would just have to throw up again. A few moments and a handful of sips later, she asked, "What happened last night?"_

_"Well, I heard you coming up the stairs and asked you what happened. You explained your day at work and I carried you up to Remus' room." Sirius began quietly._

_Remus continued to rub her back as he took over explaining, "Once I was debriefed, we placed you in bed and then went to sleep."_

_"Did I…" Hermione paused, afraid to ask._

_"What, honey?" Sirius questioned._

_"Did I… Well, did I say anything strange to either of you?" She forced herself to say._

_Both looked at each other, as if asking if they wanted to let her know. Finally, they seemed to agree and Sirius said, "You told us that you loved us."_

_Hermione blushed a crimson red. "Oh," she said, softly. She wouldn't look either in the eye in fear of what she might find. Did they hate her? Were they sickened by her greed?_

_"Hermione, look at us." Remus ordered, quietly but firmly._

_Slowly, she raised her puppy dog eyes and saw them smiling at her. "We love you too, 'Mione." Sirius whispered to her._

_"However, I don't want you to be scorned for this, so I want you to date Sirius first," Remus raised his voice as Hermione and Sirius tried to deny that they cared about what the public saw them as and continued, "Please, I don't want you two to be labeled by harsh words." Remus gazed at them, daring them to try to change his mind._

_"How does Moony feel about this?" Sirius questioned._

_"Moony is not going to change my decision. I want you both to be happy, even if it means sacrificing my own to have you achieve yours." Remus said firmly._

_"What if I still love you, even while being with Sirius?" She challenged._

_"If that is the case, then I will come back to you both." Remus answered with finality and both Sirius and Hermione realized that they would not be able to change the werewolf's mind._

_"Now, why don't you help her get washed while I get some water and a few aspirin for Hermione, eh, Sirius?" Remus changed topics._

_Standing up before either could reply, Remus headed down to the kitchen, ending the conversation effectively._

Her men moaned, bringing her back from her reverie. Sirius was straining against the bonds that held him as Remus unbuttoned his jeans with his teeth. Hermione's breath quickened as she watched the display then leaned down to Sirius' mouth and kissed him passionately, her fingers brushing through his hair.

Releasing him, she quickly stood and snatched the chocolate sauce and whipped cream off the dresser and carried them back to the bed. Opening the chocolate sauce with a soft pop, Hermione tipped it upside down and drizzled a small amount on Sirius' chest as Remus wrestled his jeans and boxers from his lower body.

Feeling that was enough, Hermione recapped the chocolate sauce and dipped down for a taste. She groaned loudly as her tongue ran along Sirius' chocolate covered collar bone, lapping at the wonderful mix of Sirius and chocolate.

"Hermione," Sirius breathed out, his breath coming out in harsh pants. She felt fingers under her chin and raised her head for a kiss from Remus; he could taste chocolate, Sirius, and Hermione all at one and was addicted to the sweetness of it. Locking her to him, he feasted on her mouth, loving the way she reacted to him.

Breaking for air, Remus dipped his head for a taste as Hermione flopped for her wand at the end of the bed and banished Remus' clothes with a tap of her wand. Remus sucked in a sharp breath as the cool air hit his hardened manhood.

Sirius' hips bucked strongly, trying to get some friction from Remus' own hips, but he evaded and Hermione commented, "Sirius, do I need to punish you for not doing as you are told?"

Sirius moaned again before retorting, "You didn't tell me I couldn't move my hips."

Hermione tusked. "Shame, shame, Sirius. I would have thought that would have been obvious." She sighed in an exaggerated manner and grinned wickedly. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter. You will still be punished for back talking to me."

"Oh god," Sirius groaned as a cockring materialized before them and was placed onto his member. She could see it bob as she lowered her head once more and licked the remaining chocolate off of his chest.

"Remus, do you want more chocolate or would you like to try some whipped topping next?" She asked with a smirk.

Remus acted as if he was in deep thought, then said, "I'll go with the chocolate." He winked as they saw Sirius' eyes roll.

"Then I'll use some whipped topping." Hermione decided. Taking the lid off, Hermione scooped out some whipped cream with her hand and dolloped some on different parts of Sirius' body. Raising her fingers covered with the sweet confessionary, she gazed down at Sirius and placed her fingers near his mouth. "Suck." She ordered.

Instantly, her fingers were engulfed in his warm mouth, his tongue lapping at her fingers as he sucked and nipped at her fingertips. Hermione's breath hitched as his tongue slipped between two of her fingers and began to rub against a particularly sensitive spot on the webbing.

Remus, meanwhile, had finished licking off all the chocolate from Sirius' legs and lifted his head to see Sirius pleasure Hermione. Snatching his head, Remus dragged her closer and kissed her deeply. Both moaned as their tongues ran against each other.

Grinning into the kiss, Hermione broke away and materialized yet another cockring, placing it on Remus.

"Wha…" Remus began but didn't even finish that sentence as Hermione's head dropped down and she kissed his head, circled it with her tongue, and then slowly brought as much as she could into her mouth.

Remus cried out when he felt her mouth surround his cock, his hand coming up to grasp her hair tightly. Hermione hummed slightly when Sirius nipped harder onto her fingers and sucked softly as she bobbed her head. Remus' breath caught in his throat and she could tell he was close.

With a small pop, she released him and dropped onto her stomach so that she was at the same level as Sirius' member. She began to slowly take him into her mouth as Remus' hands ran down her back and between her legs. She jumped slightly and groaned around Sirius as Remus found her, soaking wet and dripping.

Sirius' shout turned into a groan of disappointment as his release of pleasure was cut short by the cockring. "Please," he begged, "Please, Hermione."

"Hermione released him and moaned again as Remus' longest digit slowly entered her. "What, Sirius? What do you want?" She asked sweetly and Remus chuckled darkly at her taunt.

"I want you to allow me to come. Please, I need to come." He whispered desperately.

"Aww, but Remus and I haven't come yet." She lectured back at him. "It really is only fair, after all."

"That is easy enough," Remus commented lightly, a second digit joining the first. Hermione sucked in much needed air as she fought a scream of delight.

"Such a good girl, Hermione." Sirius murmured.

"Yes, Hermione. You deserve a good come." Remus agreed.

"You first." She replied before pulling away from Remus' talented fingers and tilted her head down to engulf him once more.

Remus caught back a shocked cry of delight as she swallowed all of him and clenched her throat around his head. "Yes," he panted, "Yes, yes." Over and over he repeated that one word, his fist tightening on the sheets beneath him for fear of tugging her hair too harshly. As she raised her head, she accidentally grazed her teeth on the underside of his member; a sudden shout alerted her that he was going to come, obviously going to be stopped by the cockring, but still surprising given that he came with her accidental cause of pain.

Sirius grinned at her when she looked him in the eye, knowing that Remus was a bit of a masochist. Cocking a brow, Hermione's only reply was a shrug of her shoulders.

"How the hell do you get these infuriating things off?" Remus growled darkly.

Hermione and Sirius laughed lightly at his anger, but Hermione did as he asked and released both the men of all confinements. Before she could blink, both jumped at her, wrapping her in limbs.

Hermione groaned as Sirius' manhood twitched in the cleft of her buttocks and Remus' hands palmed her breasts.

"Say, Remus, do we wanna torture her?" Sirius questioned lightly, teasingly.

Remus actually thought about it, much to Hermione's shock, before replying, "No, I don't either of us would last long otherwise."

Hermione laughed breathlessly. "Smart decision."

"Oh, don't worry, love. We'll get revenge eventually." Remus winked at her before kissing his way down her jaw, along her neck, and down to her right breast, drawing it into his mouth with a sharp tug. Hermione cried out weakly as pleasure filled her to the brim; she was so close, so close.

She could feel Sirius' hand wrap around to her clitoris; one draw of his finger was all she needed to fall over the edge and she did so with a small scream of completion.

Remus and Sirius held her as she bucked in their arms. When she settled, she glared at them and said as clearly as she could, "If you are not inside me in the time it takes me to summon my wand, you will be tied to the walls and I will finish myself with my own hands."

Sirius glanced at Remus and let him know through his eyes that he could have her first. Remus shifted slightly and lifted her easily on to his lap, slowly drawing her down his length. Both moaned at the sensations running through their veins.

Sirius leaned back after making sure she was on Remus as far as she could go and reached for the bedside drawer, where he kept his lube, and pulled it out. Opening it, he poured some onto his fingers and covered them thickly with the substance. "This may be slightly irritating at first, but it will get better," he promised her.

"Just hurry, I need you." She demanded softly, hips seeking him even as she gasped from Remus.

Positioning his finger, he slowly entered her, making sure she was stretched as far as she could before adding another finger. Glancing up to see a slight grimace gracing her face, he carefully scissored his fingers.

Hermione sighed loudly as she felt Sirius' fingers moving inside her; her hips tried to follow his fingers, causing more pleasure to fill her as she felt Remus' length slid inside her as well.

By the time she was used to the third finger, she was a panting mess. Remus' face was pinched in rapture and Sirius was not far behind. Taking his fingers out, Hermione groaned, missing the fullness his fingers caused.

"Don't worry, love. I just need to make sure I'm coated too." Sirius squirted some more lube out of the bottle and wrapped his hand around his cock, groaning as pleasure filled him. "Ready?" he asked them both. "Tap me when you are ready for me to continue, okay Hermione?"

When she nodded, he slowly entered Hermione. Pausing after every inch, he let her adjust to having both him and Remus filling her. After every tap, he would go a bit farther, then pause. By the time they were both fully seated inside her, everyone was slick with sweat.

Remus leaned his head towards her neck and began to run his teeth lightly over her jugular as he pulled out. When he began to push slowly back in, Sirius retreated bit by bit. Over and over, one would enter as one would exit. Hermione couldn't move, she was filled with so much pleasure. Muscles clenching, she screamed out her release when both men bit either side of her shoulders.

As soon as her orgasm finished, muscles trembling with desire, she felt another orgasm build. She could almost cry with the amount of desire filling every inch of her- running through every cell and carrying into every nerve.

She could also tell that her men were close; they both began to pound in tandem with each other. Sirius reached around and snatched a bobbing breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while Remus sucked the other inside his mouth once more.

This time, her release was so strong that she could not scream from the power of it. A pound later and she could feel Sirius fill her with seed, even as he continued moving within her. Remus was not far behind.

Once every twitch and pull from orgasm left them, they collapsed in a tangle of limbs, panting from extrusion.

"That was bloody brilliant." Hermione whispered quietly, her energy sapped from their marathon.

"You could say that again," Sirius murmured into her damp hair.

Remus nodded in agreement, nuzzling his nose into her neck and breathing deeply. "So beautiful," he breathed.

Sirius carefully lifted himself up and tugged on the comforter that had been kicked to the foot of the bed and drew it up to cover them all.

"I love you both." Hermione said sleepily.

"We love you too, dear." Remus returned, tucking one arm under his pillow and the other around her waist.

"Yes, we love you too, sweetheart. Sleep well, both of you." Sirius wished as he grasped Remus' hand around Hermione's waist and held it tightly. Both men watched her fall asleep, smiles on their lips, before they too finally succumbed to their desires and fell into a deep sleep.

_SBHGRL_

**So, what did you think? Please let me know if you liked it or not, and also! I would like it if you would ****explain**** why you liked or didn't like the story. Thank you bunches~**


End file.
